A new Friend A new threat A new story II
by phoatu2
Summary: The sequal to A new friend A new threat A new story. the scource of phoatu's and utaop's origins are revealed. having no henchmen, slade looks for help from far places. Story completed. please read and review!
1. the story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXEPT FOR  
PHOATU, UTAOP, THE PEOPLE FROM GRAIL (I made them and the game up as well),  
AND ANYONE NAMED BOY, MAN, TEACHER, etc. Hi! This is Phoatu! Welcome to the  
sequel you've all been waiting for! In this story, not many new characters  
will be added, and the plot is not the same! This chapter starts where the  
last story ended. On to the  
story======================================================================  
=======================================  
Old Gotham  
Robin: "it's time we left. The police can handle the H.I.V.E. I'd say we  
earned a good rest." Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were tied together and  
weren't going anywhere.  
Titan's Tower  
They all walked in slowly. Cyborg carrying Beastboy who was still out cold,  
Robin was carrying the weakened Starfire, Phoatu and Raven floated in.  
Raven: "what do we do about Beastboy?"  
Cyborg: "we'll let the medic-bots take care of him. Since he was in animal  
form when he got hit, his human form wasn't affected as badly. But he's  
still hurt pretty badly so he'll have to stay in bed for awhile."  
Phoatu: "AAARGH!"  
Raven: "hold still!"  
Phoatu: "so you can KILL me?! OW!"  
Raven: "don't be so immature!" she was used water to flush dirt and  
anything else out of the wound and was stitching the wound to close it.  
Unknown Area  
Slade: "welcome to Gotham. It is a pleasure meeting you." A hooded figure  
wearing a black robe walked in.  
Man: "likewise. I have heard of your work. Tell me, if you want the Titans  
gone, why don't you rid them yourself?"  
Slade: "I have my reasons."  
Man: "Have you executed the new server lists and new npcs?"  
Slade: "yes. Now do your part of the plan." The robed man began chanting  
and was emitting a strange glow. Every computer in the world began to lag  
and their monitors glowed.  
Man: "it is done. Send someone to pick up Utaop and execute the rest of our  
plans."  
Titan's Tower  
Cyborg: "what the hell?!" a 4 ft. octopus with a crab's exoskeleton popped  
out of the computer screen and fired cannonballs out of its mouth at  
everything.  
Phoatu: "it can't be!"  
Robin: "what is that thing?"  
Phoatu: "Robins go attack that octopus!"  
Robin: "why me?"  
Phoatu: "well I can't fight like this! And trust me! It's not as dangerous  
as it looks!"  
Robin: "here goes." he runs up to it and punched and kicked to no avail.  
Phoatu: "use a weapon!" Robin used his bo-staff to strike it and it  
vanished in the form of cubes.  
Raven: "why does that look so familiar?"  
Phoatu: "remember that month that the computer room was closed off?"  
Raven: "yeah how could I forget? People were attacked by something in  
there."  
Phoatu: "also remember how people in strange clothing wandered about in the  
school during that month?"  
Raven: "yea. I also saw some people wearing clothes like yours."  
Phoatu: "this is gonna be hard to believe but that monster and those events  
back at school were all linked to an online RPG."  
Cyborg: "you're right, it is hard to believe."  
Raven: "you've seen the things magic can do Cyborg."  
Robin: "I wouldn't be surprised if Phoatu is telling the truth. So how did  
they solve it?"  
Phoatu: "the only thing the teachers did was try to reverse the effects of  
the spell that twisted reality and fused the game with the earth."  
Robin: "who did solve it?"  
Phoatu: ..  
Robin: "well?"  
Phoatu: "Nick. Nick, me, and three other people"  
( FLASHBACK )  
computer room  
Boy: "if they didn't catch me skipping class, they won't notice a game." He  
was installing Grail, an MMORPG.  
Teacher 1: "what are you doing?"  
Boy: "nothing ma'am" he cast a spell on the computer and hid the  
installation process. The magic had a strange effect on the screen.  
Teacher1: "you are not supposed to be in here! Classes are to begin in five  
minutes! Now get your books and leave!" the boy leaves the room just before  
another teacher brought in a class for computer skills.  
Teacher2: "computer skills students! Today's class will be free period! You  
can do as you please on the computers. I.e.: you may play pre-installed  
games, you may not go on the Internet. Understood?"  
Class: "yes Ms. Yuna!"  
Ms. Yuna: "good" all the students take a seat and use the computers.  
Boy: "cool! I haven't seen this game before." He clicks on the Grail file  
and selects begin. The computer displays a 'you must be connected to the  
internet' message.  
Boy: "what harm will it do?" he connects to the Internet unnoticed.  
Computer: "create your player." He makes his player look exactly like Link  
from the Zelda games.  
Boy: "hmm. there's a smear on the screen." He tries to wipe it off but ends  
up falling through the screen. He gets up wearing the clothes he selected  
from the character creation screen.  
Grail Game  
Boy: "whoa." he looks at his hands to find himself carrying a sword and a  
shield. He is in a forest and sees a sand path. He followed it for a while  
and finds himself being chased by three knights wearing gray armor.  
Boy: "hiyaa!" he slashed away at one of the knights. After two swipes the  
knight fell.  
Boy: *clank* "this isn't that hard!" *clank* he said as he attacked the  
other two. Suddenly six gray knights appeared, trapping him in a circle.  
Computer room  
Ms. Yuna: "hmm. what's this?" she looks at the screen to see one of her  
students in a game being chased by an army.  
Boy: "Ms. Yuna help!" he yelled looking at the 'sky', which displayed the  
outside world. One of the baddies spotted the outside world and began  
floating upwards.  
Ms. Yuna: "Eek!" she jumped back as the knight floated out of the screen  
and landed right in front of her. It raised its sword and was about to  
slash at her. Just then a student came with a wooden plank and whacked it  
over the head. It stumbled back and flickered.  
Yuna tried to cast a spell on it but the spell had no effect. The student  
hit it one more time and it disintegrated.  
Ms. Yuna: "everyone grab something and prepare to use it as a weapon if  
anymore of those things appear! Ill go and tell the rest of the faculty!"  
Alex: "Ms. Yuna! I play this game at home! Let me go in and help him!"  
Ms. Yuna: "no you may not!" she ran to alert the faculty.  
Nick: "now that she left I bet your gonna pull a hero act aren't you?"  
Alex: "yeah, so?"  
Nick: "you're gonna need some help." They both jump into the screen.  
Grail Game  
Alex: "cool this is the same costume I chose for my character!" he was  
wearing a blue robe-like shirt with dark blue pants, black shoes, and a  
blue headband. In his hand he was holding a sword with a blue hilt and  
handle, on his back he had a quiver with arrows and a bow. On his belt  
there was a black suede bag with several bombs in it. Nick wore the same  
thing in red.  
Nick: "let's look for him."  
Alex: "I think I saw him head into the Spiral Woods."  
Nick: "he may still be alive. It's a level 1 area."  
Alex: "you have a p2p right?"  
Nick: "yeah."  
Alex: "so you have a lvl 2 sword and shield?"  
Nick: "of course!"  
Alex: "good we can kill any of the baddies there with one blow."  
Spiral Woods (game)  
Boy: "oh no! I gotta find somewhere to hide." he was being chased by five  
gray knights and three gray archers (knights with crossbows). He dodged the  
bolts and jumped into some bushes.  
Alex: "look! There's a big group of baddies over there! He must be near!"  
Nick: "you go ahead! I'll stay here and take 'em out!" alex runs past the  
baddies and notices a shaking bush. He dives into the bush and finds the  
boy.  
Boy: "who are you?"  
Alex: "I'm a classmate. Follow me!" *BOOM!* a gray knight flies over their  
heads.  
Nick: "nothing beats going out with a boom when you're in a crowd." he  
said, lobbing a bomb up and down.  
Alex: "I found him now let's find a way out."  
Nick: "hmm. lemme try something. LOGOUT CRIMSON RAY!" he desintigrated.  
Alex: "hey Nick where are you?"  
Nick: "I'm in the room! Say logout and your account name and It'll take you  
out!"  
Alex: "you go first!"  
Boy: "LOGOUT HYRULE KING123!" he desintigrated.  
Alex: "LOGOUT BLUE BLAZE!"  
Computer room  
He appeared in the computer room wearing all the clothes and equipment from  
the game. So did Nick and the Boy.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
Raven: "what does that have to do with anything?"  
Phoatu: "let me finish!"  
(FLASHBACK)  
Nick: "we've got to go back!"  
Phoatu: "why?"  
Nick: "yeah! We can't leave that server open! You've done every quest  
right?"  
Alex: "yep."  
Nick: "good. Yesterday I found out that there was an alternate ending!"  
Alex: "so."  
Nick: "when you beat the last quest a hidden quest is opened. I know where  
it is. I haven't beaten it myself. What I do know is when you beat it the  
enemies stop respawning unless you say enemy respawn."  
Alex: "so that would keep any baddies from getting trough."  
Nick: "exactly!"  
Grail Game  
Alex: "now what?"  
Nick: "we have to go to the forbidden ruins."  
Alex: "that's at least a twelve hour's RUN! If we walked it would take two  
days!"  
Nick: "relax! Say as I say. -  
of.grail.lvl" he warped away.  
Alex: "oh sure 'relax' he says. -  
of.grail.lvl" he warped right in front of a pyramid.  
Alex: "I haven't seen this before."  
Nick: "you can only warp to it."  
Alex: "how can you warp if you're a PK'er(player killer)? Accounts that  
have a long history of PK'ing can't warp long distances."  
Nick: "well if you're on the top 40 of any category you have access to  
anything.i was No.13 of the PK'ers list."  
Alex: "not to brag but I'm No.15 of the Helpers list."  
Nick: "you ARE the goody two shoes aren't you?"  
Alex: "yeah. After killing players so many times you gained the ability to  
suspend accounts and use widened ranged attacks."  
Nick: "you have the ability to restore accounts and use a blue fireball  
that hurts any baddies, enemy NPC's, and negative players and heals  
positive players and good NPC's."  
Alex: "enough talk lets get this over with." They walk in to the pyramid.  
VOICE: "THOU PASS WITHOUT CONSENT? BEHOLD THE GODS OF GRAIL!" the hall is  
illuminated to reveal eight statues in two rows of four across from each  
other.  
The first two read LIGHTFLAME and DARKFLAME.  
Voice: "Lightflame and Darkflame. Two sisters in eternal conflict. One  
innocent and pure, the other corrupted and evil." The statues displayed two  
women wearing identical dresses, one dress light purple the other dark  
purple. The dresses had a corset that exposed the bellybutton, had bare  
shoulders, and the collar stopped two inches below the collarbone. The long  
skirt was cut along one side to reveal the right leg. The statues were  
faceless; all of the statues were faceless. The next two statues read  
FALCON and PHOENIX.  
Voice: "Falcon and Phoenix. Two rival mages of opposite genders. Both  
enigmas with dark pasts and a deep sorrow for the surrounding world." Both  
were wearing a hooded cape (cloak) that hid their bodies. The male  
(Phoenix) wearing a white cloak and the female wearing a black cloak, you  
could clearly tell the difference because there was a bulge in the upper  
chest of the black cloak. The next two read BEASTWARRIOR and DEMONWARRIOR.  
Voice: "BeastWarrior and DemonWarrior. Elves of opposite properties, both  
can morph into creatures. Their names explain what kind." Both wore a chain  
mail shirt with a leather belt that strapped along the waist and over the  
right shoulder, and pants with metal boots that reached just below the  
knee. The next two were all too familiar.  
Voice: "Phoatu and Utaop. Warriors of opposite causes. Both noble and  
brave, one evil one good." (We all know what they look like)  
Voice: "enter these doors and face your counterpart!" Alex and Nick walked  
down the hall and entered the room. It was round with four pillars near the  
center. The magic spell that was cast earlier had a strange effect on the  
game. As soon as they walked through the door, the room lagged and static  
bars appeared everywhere. Two figures appeared in the center of the room,  
which was now black and white due to the static. The figures had a clear  
shape, but were completely black.  
Nick: "I guess those are our 'counterparts'."  
Alex: "I get the black one."  
Nick: -_-; "let's get this over with." He pulls out his bow and reaches  
into his quiver. Alex reached into his bomb bag and threw a bomb at one of  
the figures. The figure absorbed the explosion. Nick fired the arrow but it  
ricocheted off of the other figure's arm and hit the walls.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
Phoatu: "we tried all of our weapons until we had nothing left. So we ran  
out of the room and logged out. Eventually, we went in with the faculty and  
helped them complete all of the quests so they could help us with the final  
boss. The process took two weeks to complete all of the quests, and an  
additional week to reach the Pyramid of Origin. We could not warp because  
it was too big of a party. For some reason only Nick and me could enter."  
(FLASHBACK)  
Ms. Yuna: "I don't think we can go in."  
Nick: "I think only two could go in at a time." Suddenly a hole appeared  
beneath Nick.  
Alex: "Nick!" he tried to grab Nick's hand, but he was too late. A ray of  
light lifted Alex into the sky.  
Underground  
Nick: "where am I?" he gets up and stumbles around. It was pitch black. He  
leans against a wall and follows it until he saw light. He ran to the light  
and saw that he was in a cave with a deep lava pool in the center. Utaop  
descended and hovered above the lava pool.  
Utaop (god): "you may be wondering why you are down here. You also may be  
wondering why you couldn't defeat those dark figures."  
Nick: "I may also be wondering who you are. Tell me who you are and why I  
couldn't defeat the figures."  
Utaop (god): "I am Utaop, the dark god of this world. You could not fight  
those figures any better than you would fight a shadow."  
Nick: "what you're saying is that those were shadows?"  
Utaop (god): "exactly. They were shadows of your current self. In order to  
harm them you must change physically and mentally."  
Nick: "are you making an offer?"  
Utaop (god): "yes. If you get me out of this forsaken place I will grant  
you with power beyond imagination."  
Nick: "how do I get you out?"  
Utaop (god): "if you merge with me I may leave. All you must do is host my  
data in your soul. You will be the same, yet different. The only  
differences will be: you will be able to use my powers and have a full  
understanding of how to use them. You will have knowledge of my past. And  
you and me will be one. We will share the same body, but we will have two  
different minds; of course you will have priority over the body's control,  
although I may take control with permission."  
Nick: "we have a deal. Lets get this over with." A tornado of lava emerged  
from the pool and enveloped Nick and Utaop.  
The sky (game)  
Alex: "what is this place?" he finds himself standing on a cloud. Several  
feet in front of him was a swirling gust of white cloud and cherry blossom  
leaves. All of the cherry blossom leaves converged in the center, when they  
parted Phoatu appeared where they were.  
Phoatu (god): "I am Phoatu light god of Grail. I bring you here to ask for  
a favor."  
Alex: "that favor would be?"  
Phoatu: "(explains the whole 'shadow' story) Also my nemesis has made plans  
to escape from here. I must pursue him and make sure he causes no harm. He  
may have his way here but in reality no one can respawn. I ask of you a  
simple favor."  
Alex: "I may accept. But I know there is a catch."  
Phoatu (god): "if you allow me to merge with you, I will grant you with  
powers beyond your imagination. We will share the same body but have  
different presences of mind. You will know of my past and origin. And with  
your consent I may have control of your body but you will have primary  
control."  
Alex: "I sense that I can trust you. But if at any time I want to unmerge  
will we be able to?"  
Phoatu (god): "I do not know. Do you agree?"  
Alex: "fine. I just want. To get this over with and return to my reality."  
The whirlwind becomes larger and swallows Alex. The cherry blossom leaves  
begin to surround Phoatu and Alex.  
Pyramid of origin (game)  
Phoatu and Utaop appear in front of the pyramid.  
Ms. Yuna: "what happened?"  
Phoatu: "it's me; Alex Ms. Yuna, tell the rest of the faculty to logout. I  
don't know what's gonna happen so it would be best for only Nick and me to  
stay."  
Utaop: "Alex looks like we're in the same barrel now."  
Phoatu: "Nick, is that you?"  
Utaop: "yep. Are we ALWAYS going to be exact opposites?"  
Phoatu: "looks like it. Now lets get this over with." They made their way  
into the pyramid to fight the shadows. The shadows rose and panicked.  
Shadow1: "how can it be?! The humans merged with the supreme gods!"  
Shadow2: "we do not stand a chance! If we are defeated by the gods we are  
truly dead!"  
Phoatu: "enough talk! This ends now!"  
Utaop: "time to test out our powers!" Alex and Nick allow the gods to take  
control. Utaop raised his hand, causing the earth beneath one of the  
shadows to crack and lava burst through the ground. Phoatu raised his hand,  
causing the pillars to glow and fire electricity at the other shadow.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
Phoatu: "then the faculty fixed the magic spell cast on the computer."  
Robin: "why didn't you use those powers before?"  
Phoatu: "they are not gods of this reality, so they can't control the  
elements. The game is actually based on a world in another universe.  
However the god has told me that there is a way to be able to use his  
elemental powers here."  
Cyborg: "DEMONSHIELD. RAVEN X-SWORD, and DRONAN-SWORD are all computer  
commands?"  
Phoatu: "yes. Because there is a game linking our two realities, I am  
allowed to use commands from the game in reality. For example: SET HOTBOMB  
21x, 31y TITAN'S TOWER." A bomb appeared in the middle of the room and  
exploded.  
Raven: "so that is the source of your powers. I thought that there was some  
class that taught you how to summon weapons."  
Phoatu: "there is. Remember? You took it."  
Raven: ". -_-;"  
Phoatu: "these aren't normal weapon summons. These have properties  
different than other weapons. These weapons can regenerate. They can never  
be destroyed."  
Cyborg: "how do you get all those shurikens? Is it part of your  
'programming?'"  
Phoatu: "yes. Every week five new shurikens appear in my belt compartment."  
Cyborg: "ooh that's how you have so many."  
Robin: "what about 'KA-MASENKO-MEHA'"  
Phoatu: "that's a mix of my powers, the god's powers, and magic. It is my  
standard energy blast. Just when I chant that as I blast, the god's energy  
and my magic fuse with the blast making it stronger."  
Cyborg: "ENOUGH man! We gotta figure out who is behind this!"  
Phoatu: "thank you! I was getting tired o talking!"  
============================================================================  
= end chapter one!  
Sorry if it was boring! I just wanted to get a whole lot of the plot out of  
the way ASAP so I can get straight to the action in the next chapters!  
Please R & R! 


	2. the reason why

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN TITANS. This chapter takes place August 14, 2003 (the day of the massive power outage). On to the story======================================================================= ====================================================  
  
Robin: "it can't be the HIVE."  
  
Cyborg: "and it can't be Plasmus or Cinderblock."  
  
While the other titans were trying to figure out who was behind this plan, Phoatu was thinking to himself.  
  
Phoatu: #great. I have to go back into the game.#  
  
Phoatu (god): #I think the answers we seek are in my realm.#  
  
Phoatu: #but how do we get into your dimension? The only way you got through was because you locked yourself in the game. I'm no god! I can't go in!#  
  
Phoatu (god): #but I am. Allow me to take control of your body. The only way for us to enter is by use of my powers. These powers I could not allow to give to you, for if you misuse them it would mean certain destruction.#  
  
Phoatu: #even if we did go through. we are gonna need help!#  
  
Phoatu (god): #your friends. if you jump into the game. I can contact the other gods to enter their bodies.#  
  
Phoatu: #what if they don't agree to fuse?#  
  
Phoatu (god): #then I'm afraid there will be nothing I can do then. If my world is destroyed, I will also die, and if I cease to exist, you will lose your powers.#  
  
Phoatu: #well, lets do this then.#: "guys! I'm gonna need some of you to come into the game with me."  
  
Phoatu (god): #request for Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire to come along, those are the only compatible to fuse with the other gods.#  
  
Robin: "I'll go."  
  
Phoatu: "no, I need Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven."  
  
Cyborg: "why them?"  
  
Phoatu: "I know it sounds crazy, but remember how I told you I fused with a god?"  
  
Cyborg: "yea."  
  
Phoatu: "well he needs them to fuse with the other gods."  
  
Robin: "how are you gonna be able to defend yourselves with Starfire and Beastboy in the condition they are?"  
  
Phoatu: "when they fuse with the gods, they will be back to health!"  
  
Cyborg: "what makes you so sure of all this?"  
  
Phoatu: "the god told me so."  
  
Cyborg: "I think you belong in a mental home! You are just like those people who claim something and end up being a whack job!"  
  
Phoatu: "what? Alright. so be it!" he began to glow the prongs on his helmet became longer, his armor morphed into a full suit of armor, complete with spiked pauldrons (shoulder armor), a full back plate, chain mail plating over the lower back and lower torso, spiked greaves (leg and thigh armor), and a flowing cape.  
  
Phoatu (god): "now do you doubt us? If any of them do not want to go, then they do not have to. All they should know is if they don't, they have failed a friend and an entire planet."  
  
Raven: "I'll go."  
  
Phoatu (god): "I will go request of the other two's help."  
  
UNKOWN AREA  
  
Slade: "when all of them get into the game, you know what to do."  
  
Man: "of course. Just alert me when they do enter the 'game' as you call it."  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Phoatu (god): "I would like to thank you all for agreeing to come along. Robin ad Cyborg, please deal with any creatures that make their way into this realm. We will be away for no more than seven hours if things go as planned."  
  
Robin: "I wish you all luck." He walks up to Starfire. "Take care of yourself Star." He kissed her passionately.  
  
Phoatu (god): "let us go." he flies into the screen, followed by Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven.  
  
Supreme cathedral (game)  
  
They all appear standing on a marble floor, facing the cross, David's Star, and a wide assortment of religious symbols and relics. Behind them was row after row of benches, short stools, etc. were lined up for what seemed like miles.  
  
Phoatu (god): "follow me." He stepped up to the cross. A symbol appeared on his forehead and glowed. The cross raised a stairwell to their left. He walked up the stairs, the others followed.  
  
UNKOWN AREA  
  
Slade: "they are there! Do you have the soldiers in place?  
  
Man: "they are programmed to be there on time. Of course they are in position."  
  
Manhattan power plant  
  
Advisor: "what's happening?" he was looking at a computer screen, it was getting brighter until the screen finally exploded. A power surge knocked the power out in a domino effect. Several cities lost power.  
  
UNKNOWN AREA  
  
Slade: "What just happened?" his computer went off. "DAMNIT! How are we gonna follow through with the plan?"  
  
Man: "do not worry. We cannot carry out our plans, but this blackout can! Without power, the Internet all over Gotham city has temporarily gone off! Even if the power outage does not last long, they will still die! Because the game needs Internet, it will go down too! Bringing the titans down as well!"  
  
Slade: "this is an unprecedented event. but it is in our favor! Go turn on the backup power!"  
  
Servant: "yes sir."  
  
Grail Game  
  
Beastboy: "yo, what's going on?" the walls began to fade; the floor around them was becoming smaller, forming into a shrinking circle.  
  
Phoatu #a power failure! Use this spell!#  
  
Phoatu (god): "AL-HANGED-MOON!" a sphere of light encircled him and co.  
  
Starfire: "what is that?"  
  
Phoatu (god): "HHRRNG!" the strain of sustaining power in that small circle was going through his energy fast.  
  
Raven: "it's a suspend spell. Everything in its range remains the same way it was the second the spell was cast, as long as the spell is cast. I hope that these gods come here soon! I sense the god getting weaker by the second!"  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Cyborg: "oh no!"  
  
Robin: "DAMNIT! NO! *BAM* NO! *BAM* NO! *BAM*" he said, slamming his fist into the computer screen.  
  
Cyborg: "lets look for the reserve power! We have no time to lose!" he switched to infrared vision and ran to the basement. Robin switched to thermal vision and followed (his mask has built-in thermo-vision).  
  
Gray Soldier: "STOP!" amazingly, several of the baddies managed to get into the basement unnoticed.  
  
Robin: "how the hell did they get here?!" he pulled out his bo-staff and drop-kicked one of the knights.  
  
Cyborg: "I don't know but we gotta get em' out!" he jumped up and jet- stomped another knight.  
  
Robin: "there are over 15 of them!" *THWACK* he swung around like a top hitting as many baddies as he could with his staff. Cyborg picked up one and swung it around like a baseball bat.  
  
Gray soldier: "RETREAT!"  
  
GRAIL GAME  
  
Raven walked up to Phoatu and touched his forehead. "MAGE'S SOUL!" both began to glow. Mage's Soul is a white magic spell that transfers energy from the caster to the target. The strain on Phoatu was lessened.  
  
Falcon: "I have located them!"  
  
Beast Warrior: "good! Lets find them before they run out of energy!" the gods were unaffected by the blackout. They surfed the dead net until they found Phoatu helping a group of mortals.  
  
Phoatu (god): "Quickly! Before I can hold this spell no more! HRNG!"  
  
Raven: "Do it! We all know that you have to fuse with us!" the gods wasted no time; they turned themselves into masses of energy. The titans absorbed the energy. The gods quickly assumed control of their bodies. Phoatu released the spell and the floor that was suspended by the spell slowly faded. They were all floating in the darkness. (From now on I'm gonna say Raven (god), Beastboy (god), etc. so you don't get confused with names) raven was now wearing a cloak that completely covered every inch of her body (except for her face because she still has a hood), the cloak was shinier and flowed more elegantly and was made out of a smooth metal. Underneath the cloak she had a full chestplate, metal shin guards, and metal armbands. Her shoulders seemed broader because the armor she was wearing had two pauldrons. Beastboy was now wearing an elven-style shirt and chainmail pants. He had one steel pauldron on his right shoulder strapped to a quiver with what appeared to be an infinite amount of arrows. He was wearing metal gloves that went up to his elbows, and greaves with shin guards that had spiked knees (greaves are very different than shin guards, they go on the thigh, not lower leg.). Starfire's skirt was longer; it reached a few inches below her knees and had a slit that went up to her upper thigh. Her chest armor was now a breastplate protecting her from the ribs up to her neck. Her armbands had spiked knuckles and spiked elbows. Her boots became a flexible metal. Alex and Raven began to communicate telepathically.  
  
Raven: #why do they need to fuse with us?#  
  
Phoatu: #because, they must be intertwined with both dimensions. For some strange reason, when the game was made it was so precisely similar to their realm that the gods had actually been weakened as they were made as 'bosses' for the game. The dark gods have found this out first and found suitable hosts. With human hosts from the realm that created the game, their strength was restored. They then set out with their original mission while their enemies were trying to find a solution. Their mission was: the destruction of their plant.#  
  
Raven: #why? If they destroy their planet, they will also cease to exist, right?#  
  
Phoatu: #no, the light gods are the only ones linked to the fate of the planet. If it is destroyed, they are also destroyed. The dark gods know if the planet were destroyed, they would die too. They found out that somehow; if they destroy the planet, they would remain alive, but the light gods would not. Then they would be free to wreak terror on our dimension by passage using their hosts. Their human host allows them passage to our dimension. So with access to both dimensions, they can accomplish their mission and run a world without enemies.#  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================END CHAPTER TWO  
  
BA-DAM-BUM! I kno I kno. I'll get to the action soon! I'm getting plot out of da way. Please review and tell me what you think. P.S.: TO THE GUY WITH THE RAVEN SPELLS: THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^o^ 


	3. the under world

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN TITANS. Notice: sentences with ## means that someone is thinking to themselves or talking telepathically with someone else. On to the story================================================================= =========================================================  
  
Grail game  
  
Raven (god): "Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis!" a huge swirl of white and black energy flowed out of raven's cloak, covering the rest of the group. When the energy subsided, they were gone.  
  
Grail World  
  
Phoatu: #did you know that spell, Raven?#  
  
Raven: #no, but I do know it's a teleportation spell. It's such an overwhelming spell; I don't think any normal human could cast a spell of that caliber. It must be meant to teleport between dimensions.#  
  
Beastboy (god): "hmm. looks like things change quickly when you're gone." they appeared in front of the same chapel, only this was the REAL one. It was in flames and was falling apart. Three hooded figures came forth through the flames.  
  
Monk 1: "you know better than to oppose the dark gods! Phoatu, you may be a god! But you are also a silent mage! (a silent mage is kinda like a DBZ character, they can cast spells and shoot energy without having to use incantations. Although some spells simply require incantations)"  
  
Monk 2: "we prepared a spell just for you!"  
  
Monk 1: "this mage before us shall be slain."  
  
Monk 2: "with our magic without shame."  
  
Monk 3: "his puny soul we shall claim!"  
  
(All three monks): "Avada Kedavra!" the earth began to split and rays of red energy came through the cracks. The red rays swirled into a piece of land and it became animated. It formed into a ball and swallowed Phoatu.  
  
Raven (god): "Cygnus Plasma bolt!" a beam of lighting struck the ball, only causing it to ripple.  
  
Starfire (god): "I think we should fight the monks and let Falcon assist Phoatu!"  
  
Raven (god): "maybe this girl knows any good spells. AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" she raised her hands and dark energy shot forth; enveloping the ball of earth and making it become black. She moved her arms apart splitting the ball in half. "Hmm. this child has much potential."  
  
Phoatu (god): "*gasp* thank you Falcon."  
  
Beastboy (god): "you dare challenge the GODS?! You shouldn't have tried that! For now you face punishment!" he transformed into a half- dragon and breathed fire on the monks. Starflame threw giant starbolts into the flame, finishing the monks off if they had survived in the first place.  
  
Starfire (god): "I think the dark gods have started making their moves. We have to venture into the underworld if we are to stop them."  
  
Raven (god): "well, there is nothing else we can do about the supreme chapel, it is already gone. Where is the entrance; we have not had to go in there in such a long time I have forgotten where it is."  
  
Beastboy (god): "I think it was underneath the chapel. That's why they must have burned it. Looks like we have some dirt to shift." They all began moving objects around, looking for the entrance.  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Robin: "Hiyyyaaa! *pow* Hwah! *biff*" robin was slamming his fists, feet, and staff into anything he could. There were many more gray soldiers than they thought.  
  
Cyborg: "yo, how may of these guys are there?" he blasted a few more knights.  
  
Robin: "why ask me?" he kept on hitting any knight he saw, but every time he knocked one out, another showed up.  
  
Cyborg: "the power! They're from the game! If the powers out, they can't be deleted! I'll hold them off while you turn on the power!"  
  
Robin: "ok. but one problem. I can't see solid objects! I have thermo vision!"  
  
Cyborg: 0_0; "well. feel around!"  
  
Robin: v_v; "Ugh." with one hand he felt the walls and with the other he hit any knight that went near. Robin felt the hatch to the reserve power switch.  
  
Manhattan power plant  
  
Employee: "sir, restoring power to the central cities!"  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Robin: "found it--" just as he went to open the hatch, the lights went on and all of the knights were finally affected by all of the strikes and blows and vanished.  
  
Robin: :`|) "..."  
  
Cyborg: "good! Now let's get back to the computer!"  
  
Robin: (falls anime style) they run to the computer only to see that the screen was blank.  
  
Robin: "quickly! Open the game!"  
  
Unknown Area  
  
Slade: "so these are the infamous warriors of the realm? Impressive." He was holding five colored orbs in his hand, each no bigger than a marble.  
  
Man: "yes. All five are here. They will be all you need to take over. Now I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. It was not easy traveling from dimension to dimension to obtain these."  
  
Slade: "of course. Here are the scrolls. With these you can do as you please."  
  
Man: "thank you. But I do warn you, be very careful when summoning them; their summoning incantations are very similar to the incantations of various suicide spells. Many people have learned this the hard way. You are fluent with FOUL LATIN are you not?"  
  
Slade: "I appreciate the concern. Trust me. I've been around the block more than enough times to let my tongue slip."  
  
Man: "like I said, many have learned the hard way. The forgers did this purposely to protect the embodiment of the god's powers."  
  
Grail world  
  
Phoatu (god): "THE GEMS!"  
  
Raven (god): "What?"  
  
Phoatu (god): "THE GEMS OF POWER ARE GONE!"  
  
Beastboy (god): "WHAT!? How?"  
  
Starfire (god): " with those gems gone, who knows what havoc will happen! Someone could use them for summoning purposes. And then."  
  
Phoatu: "then there will be so much destruction. We must get into the underworld, defeat the dark gods and then seek out the gems!" Starflame moved a large piece of wood an revealed a stairway leading into the ground.  
  
Starfire (god): "I have found the entrance!"  
  
Beastboy (god): "good! Now let's get this over with as fast as we can!" they ran down the stairs and into a cave. After a few minutes of walking, they bumped into a fork in the road.  
  
Raven (god): "which way do we go?"  
  
Phoatu (god): "only one way to find out. We will split up. Falcon, give a teleport scroll to Starflame and come with me. Starflame, if you find the exit, use the scroll to summon us to where you are."  
  
Starfire: #I do not like this.#  
  
Beastboy: #not having control of your own body sucks!#  
  
Raven: #technically, these aren't our bodies. Our bodies now look as if we were twenty years old. And they also are wearing different clothes then we do. These bodies must be reflections of theirs.#  
  
Beastboy: #but how will we look the way we did before the gods took over our bodies?#  
  
Starfire: #yes, I am afraid of not looking the same.#  
  
Phoatu: #trust me. When they give you back control of your bodies, you will look the same as before. You only look that way when the god is assuming control of your body.#  
  
Raven: "I still can't help feeling strange. What makes you so sure you can trust these guys?"  
  
Phoatu: #I don't know. I just do.#  
  
======================================================================= ===================================================================END CHAPTER 3 thank you for being patient to those who have been waiting. This chapter took me long because I haven't had much time to work on it. Please read and review and the next chapter will come soon! 


	4. the REAL underworld

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR BUSHIDO BLADE! On to the story! ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Robin: "how?! How did they vanish! We've opened an active map of each region of the game! They're gone. how?"  
  
Cyborg: "I think they're in that place where the armored guy came from. Now all we can do is wait."  
  
Robin: "how do we pass the time?"  
  
Cyborg: ^o^ "I know."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Robin: "NOO! I won't die!"  
  
Cyborg: "GIVE IN!"  
  
Robin: "NEVER!" they were playing Bushido Blade; Cyborg, as you can tell, is handing Robin a beating.  
  
Grail world  
  
Raven (god): "it is very dark in here. And cold. Something is not right." They kept on walking and bumped into a solid rock wall.  
  
Phoatu (god): "I think this is the false path."  
  
Raven and Phoatu: -_-; #good morning captain obvious!#  
  
Phoatu (god): "you know we can hear your thoughts."  
  
Both: *o*;  
  
Phoatu (god): "come Falcon, let's find our way out." Just as they turned around to go back the way thy came, *WHAM* they slammed into another wall. Both fell back and landed on their asses.  
  
Raven (god): "ow. pain, such an odd sensation. Looks like the tunnel closed behind us as we walked. Looks like we are stuck in he--" just then, the floor collapsed and they fell on their rears yet again. This time, they were in a large square room from what appeared to be a dungeon. Suddenly an eerie sound ran through the room. Skeletal creatures emanated from the walls. Eight of them stood, prepared to attack  
  
Raven (god): "AK APS VORSE!" a swirl of black energy formed underneath them and spiked pillars rose from the swirl. The pillars destroyed the skeletons and then vanished back into the energy. As soon as the pillars retracted, more skeletons appeared.  
  
Phoatu (god): "this is not good! Accio firebolt!" a streak of fire shot out of his hand and burned the skeletons. More and more came, seeming like they where about to be done in for sure when.  
  
Starfire (god): "I think we have found it!"  
  
Beastboy (god): "yes, this is it! Use the scroll."  
  
Phoatu (god): "it looks like this is it."  
  
Raven (god): "no one lasts forever." they walk to each other and hold one another. Just as the skeletons were going to attack, they teleport to where the other two gods were waiting.  
  
Beastboy (god): ^o^ "ooh what's this?" they realize they are still holding each other. They blush and move away.  
  
Starfire (god): ^_^ "aww. Falcon has a heart!"  
  
Raven (god): -_-; "whatever."  
  
Phoatu (god): "ok. Lets go in!" ^_^ .looks around and sees nothing. -_- "where is the entrance?"  
  
Beastboy (god): "entrance?"  
  
Starfire (god): "we were supposed to find something?"  
  
Phoatu (god): 0_0+ "you used our only transfer teleport scroll!"  
  
Underworld  
  
Beastboy (god): "Ha! You are so gullible! It's right here." He pats the wall, only for his hand to go through. The rest of the team walked through. They end up in a reverse version of the overworld. Everything is the same except everything has a red hue.  
  
Phoatu (god): "let's proceed to their 'supreme chapel'. I assume they will be there."  
  
Raven (god): "what do we do when we get there?"  
  
Beastboy (god): "everything is the same here; only darker. So we go in there and look for their meeting quarters."  
  
Starfire (god): "it is too small to fight in there."  
  
Raven (god): "I'm sure they've got a trick there waiting for us."  
  
Phoatu (god): "do you think they might have taken the gems of power?"  
  
Beastboy (god): "they might have. I'm sure that they also have put their gems of power to use as well."  
  
Unknown Area  
  
Slade: "(chanting)" Slade is holding up a scroll, saying the summoning spell to change the gems into the warriors of the realm.  
  
Underworld  
  
Demonwarrior: "they are coming sir."  
  
Utaop (god): "excellent! They are falling right into our trap! Prepare for battle! All of you!"  
  
Starfire (god): "where are they? They should be here." They walk about the room. But all they see are the statues of the dark gods, a round table, and a few chairs. Beastwarrior looked at the pedestal where the underworld's gems of power would be. They were also missing.  
  
Utaop (god): "So glad you could come!" everyone looks around but there is no sign of him in the room.  
  
Phoatu (god): "But you were defeated!"  
  
Utaop (god): "WRONG! Alex defeated NICK, not me! Oh, and Nick is very much alive. I took over his body and escaped as the platform fell. Now you will enter the true underworld!" the room began to melt, fire was everywhere. When the room had completely melted they were now on a round slab of obsidian completely surrounded by lava.  
  
COSTUME DESCRIPTION:  
  
Demonwarrior: same exact thing as Beastboy (god form) except the pauldron has about 30 spikes; and he has dark red skin and hair, instead of green.  
  
Utaop: same exact thing as Phoatu (god form) but in red.  
  
Starflame: same thing as Starfire (god form) but in very dark purple and has Blackfire's banded armor over her arms and legs.  
  
Phoenix: same thing as Raven (god form) except the armor plates are fitted for the male body (because he is a guy) and the cloak is dark gray.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY  
  
Demonwarrior: "Bwahaha! You are in our realm now! You cannot even hope of defeating us!"  
  
Darkflame: "you are all fools! You fell into our trap! The underworld you saw was an illusion! An exact replica of the overworld! Beneath the illusion lie rock formations, rivers and lakes full of hot magma! Here, you are weaker. There is no sign of help for you!"  
  
Utaop (god): "we also know your gems of power are missing! So you won't be able to stop our plans! Without your gems, you cannot counter our gems! We will use our gems to do what we set out to do! DESTROY GRAIL!"  
  
Phoenix: "some fool in the dimension of the mortals is using the summoning spell on your gems. What he doesn't know is when one set is summoned, the other follows. So we will throw our gems into the lava, which leads to the planet's core, and when he summons your gems' warriors, ours will be summoned as well. When they are summoned, they will attack the first thing they see. In this case, it will be the planet's core."  
  
Utaop: "the beauty of it is, once that happens, you will die inevitably! We will survive; for it was our gems that destroyed the planet and we will teleport to the mortals' dimension, using the bodies we took over."  
  
Phoenix: "oh, and we already threw our gems into the lava. Your death is now certain!"  
  
Beastboy (god): "won't they die too if the planet is destroyed?"  
  
Phoatu (god): "they might. But let's not leave it to chance. We will all take on our counterparts."  
  
Beastboy (god): "will do." He transformed into a gray wolf and ran at Demonwarrior. Demonwarrior transformed into a demonic four-legged creature. They began biting each other and rolled around, attacking each other viciously.  
  
Starfire (god): "this ends now sister! Release the mortals and allow them to leave!" Darkflame started laughing maniacally.  
  
Darkflame: "Starflame, do you have no sense of logic? You too are holding a mortal." She threw two blasts of energy at her sister. She dodged them and said.  
  
Starfire (god): "but I am not holding the mortal against her will!" she countered with a few blasts of her own, none of them hit.  
  
Darkflame: "what is will? It is nothing but a weak emotion."  
  
Starfire (god): "will is not just an emotion! Will is your strength to go on!" she energized one of her blasts so it got very large and threw in at the ground. On contact, it exploded into many smaller blasts. Several of them hit Darkflame.  
  
Darkflame: " *grunt* You will have to do better than that!" they both began to blast each other, but they moved so fast, most of the shots were dodged. But Darkflame was winning the battle.  
  
Phoenix: "So Falcon, looks like it ends here. I always found you a worthy opponent. And you are also quite interesting. You are the only Light god able to use dark powers. Tell me, why haven't you switched sides yet?"  
  
Raven (god): "we have been over this. You cannot tempt me to switch sides! NETUL VISQUE ZYNTHOS!" bolts of dark energy fired out of her cloak endlessly. Phoenix had dodged several of them and fired a spell of his own.  
  
Phoatu (god): "why do you do this? You and I both know that you might as well die when the planet is destroyed."  
  
Utaop (god): "I am willing to risk it! Either we die, or we live and take over other worlds!"  
  
Phoatu (god): "and what of the mortals? What will happen to them?"  
  
Utaop (god): "they will be released when the time comes!"  
  
Phoatu (god): "I can't let you out of this unharmed! I will defeat you and I will make you release the mortals." Both pulled out their swords and slashed at each other. They fought with elegant form, they matched slash for slash, block for block, they even used their fists and feet from time to time. Now it looked like the battle could go either way for the eight gods. They were all equally matched.  
  
Unknown Area  
  
Slade: (chanting) he was almost done reading the scroll. #Soon Gotham will be mine!# he thought to himself. #SOON!!#  
  
============================================================================ ===================================================END CHAPTER 5  
  
tell me whatcha think! The next chapter will come soon! So plz be patient and review! 


	5. the victory

DISCLAIMER: have I said it enough yet? Well, if not. ALL YOU BIZNATCHY LAWYERS ARE PRETTY DAMN STUPIT IF YA CAN"T FIGURE OUT DAT I CAN"T OWN TEEN TITANS! If you do think I do: YOU ARE SLOW_WITTED PUNY MORTALS AND A WEAK EXCUSE FOR A LAWYER: LEGAL ATTORNEY: etc. IF YA STILL HAVEN"T FIGUREDIT OUT GO TO YOUR LAWYERLY OFFICE AND GET A SHARP AND POINTY OBJECT THEN I'LL TELL YA WHERE TO PUT IT!!!!!! (please know that everything I said was not meant to offend any of the readers. Just thought it would be kinda funny.) ;_; please don't sue me! on to the story! ^o^ ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Phoatu (god): "Utaop! Stop this madness now!" Utaop dodged a blast and said:  
  
Utaop (god): "you don't tell me what to do! I will do as I please! It's too late to stop anything anyways! I feel that the mortal on the other side is almost done with the summoning spell!"  
  
Phoatu (god): "Accio ice mist!" an icy gust sprayed to Utaop. But Utaop absorbed it and shot it right back at Phoatu, who then froze over.  
  
Utaop (god): "now you die!" Utaop punched him. Phoatu, unable to move flew at the mercy of the punch and landed in the lavapool. The ice from his own spell had defeated him.  
  
Raven: #Alex!# she watched helplessly from her mind, unable to do anything from where she was.  
  
Raven (god): "PHOATU!" in her fury, she became a completely black figure. All you could see was a 3-d shadow in the shape of Falcon (raven's god counterpart.). She shot a large blast of dark energy that made Phoenix stick to the floor. She summoned a cloud of dark energy that rained obsidian darts on Utaop. When they hit him they only shattered.  
  
Utaop (god): "impressive Falcon! But not quite as powerful as I!" he lifted his hands, making a great deal of the lava rise and spiral at Falcon. Out of nowhere, someone shouted: "DEMONSHIELD!" with that said, a barrier surrounded Falcon and deflected the lava.  
  
Raven (god): "you're alive!" she saw a weak looking Phoatu climbing out of the lava.  
  
Phoatu (god): "not for long. While the ice was melting, I saw the gems. They are glowing. The spell is finished."  
  
Utaop (god): "it will all be over soon! Phoatu, it was nice having a worthy rival like you. Too bad your life has been cut short! Haha! With no one like you around, no one will stop us!" meanwhile, on the floor of the lavapool, the gems began to sink into the ground. Only a few seconds after they went underground, they sank into an underground lava sphere. In the center there was a solid ball of hot metal. The gems began to grow. When they stopped glowing, they became samurais. As Utaop predicted, they attacked the first thing they saw. The first thing they saw was the core. With their weapons drawn, they assaulted the core.  
  
BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD  
  
The gods became transparent and started to flicker, even the dark gods. The humans then fell through the gods and landed as their normal selves. The gods were now in their pure forms. Alex was no longer wearing the armor that had been given to him by Phoatu. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
Falcon: "this is the end."  
  
Beastwarrior: "I may be dying, but at least I know that the dark gods are going down too."  
  
Starflame: "..."  
  
Phoatu (god): "Alex! Go find the gems of power in your world! When you collect all of them you should regain the powers I bestowed on you. Remember that the gems are now samurais. When you defeat them in combat, you will receive an elemental power with the corresponding color. Emerald: earth Amber: lightning/ wind Ruby: fire Sapphire: water/ ice Diamond: light Onyx: dark. Be careful; they are skilled with their weapons. Go now! This world will soon explode!"  
  
Starfire: "sister!" she ran over to Blackfire. She was Darkflame's hostage.  
  
Blackfire: "looks like we did get to settle our score." She got up and took off with the rest of the titans.  
  
Phoatu: "Raven I can't fly anymore!" she came up with an idea.  
  
Raven: "everyone! Come near me!" everyone walked near her. Even the four who were taken over by the dark gods. "Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis!" a black hole appeared beneath them and swallowed them.  
  
Gotham City  
  
Phoatu: "that was Falcon's spell! How did you do it?"  
  
Raven: "some of the god's memory rubbed off on me."  
  
Utaop: "Alex"  
  
Phoatu: "Nick" they walked to face eachother. Both were now normal. Well, as normal as people who went to magic school can be.  
  
Utaop: "well, I won't be seeing you for awhile. I still have to find the dark gems. Somehow when the planet exploded, they ended up here."  
  
Phoatu: "well, be gone then." Nick walked down the street, off to start his quest.  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Robin: "you're all back! Star!" they gave each other a hug. (Somehow during the whole quest to another dimension Raven's, Starfire's, and Phoatu's memory of their relationships with each other was erased. So now they have to start the whole romance thing over.) #Why didn't she kiss me?#  
  
Beastboy: "we're back! I can't hear enough of that after all we went through!"  
  
Cyborg: (scans their bodies to check if anything from the other dimension came as a parasite.) #alright. Good. No sign of a parasite. But part of their memory seems to be missing. That's why Starfire didn't kiss Robin.#  
  
Raven: "what about this memory thing Cyborg?" he forgot to block his train of thought so Raven heard his every thought.  
  
Cyborg: *: |) "err. you must be tired why don't you rest? Eh he." the stern and glum look on Alex's face made everyone stop celebrating.  
  
Blackfire: "what's with the long face? You killed the party before it even started."  
  
Starfire: "please excuse my sister."  
  
Phoatu: "it's ok. It's just that I have to go. I must find those gems before they destroy the earth. Once I do that, I'll come back here with all my powers. I don't know how long it will take."  
  
Raven: "wait here." She went upstairs and a few moments later she came down carrying a 3 ft. black stick and a black bag.  
  
Phoatu: "what's this?" he asked as she handed them to him.  
  
Raven: "this is a dai-katana. It may be oversized but it will serve you well."  
  
Phoatu: "thank you. But what is in the black bag?"  
  
Raven: "well a place to hold the gems stupid." she was trying to hide her emotions through her 'wall of protection'. Alex smiled at this.  
  
Phoatu: "well, goodbye to all of you."  
  
Robin: "there will always be a place for you in the tower." With that, Phoatu left. Raven pulled the hood over her head to hide her tears.  
  
============================================================================ ==================End chapter 5.  
  
This story is not over! There is still going to be an epilogue chapter! Oh and check out my profile and go to my website to check out my drawings of Phoatu. P.S. the link is in my profile!. 


	6. an epilogue and the two paths

DISCLAIMER: ugh. have I said it enough? (Random guy says no) DIE YOU! (Pulls out a knife and jumps on random guy) \_/ on to story ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Titan's Tower  
  
Phoatu: "I'll come back when I've collected all of the gems." He was stopped right before he walked through the doors.  
  
Raven: "before you go. here." She took off her cloak and handed it to him.  
  
Blackfire: "this is about you getting your powers back isn't it? What do you care about more? Your own selfish life or your friends?"  
  
Phoatu: "Raven, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
(one month later)  
  
Hiroshima Ruins, Japan  
  
A man in a purple cloak is seen walking through a large field. Cherry blossom leaves glide across the air with help of the winds. His hood was down, revealing black, spiky hair.  
  
Phoatu: "ironic that the first place I go to find a samurai is Japan.and the weapon I'm using is a katana. *laughs to himself* how fitting." The purple cloak was Raven's. oddly, it was not short. It actually dragged on the floor. But it hid every part of his body except for his helmet and head. As he was walking across the field, he suddenly smacked into a flat surface. He looked around, puzzled. He noticed that quite a few leaves had collected in four straight parallel lines. "hmm." he reached forward to see if he felt anything. As soon as his hands toughed something solid, he fell face forward onto a polished wood floor. He got up and saw a giant red and white 12 story pagoda. He looked at the hole he had made. "that explains the paper wall" he said, rubbing the arm he fell on. He waked into the first floor and saw no staircase. He heard what sounded like turning gears. He slid the cloak to one side and drew his daikatana. Wooden pillars fell from the roof to crush him. He danced around, barely dodging each of them. One of them caught the cloak.  
  
Phoatu: #I can't die now! I still have to keep my promise to raven. # he slashed at the pillar three times, causing a few chunks of wood to slide apart, freeing him. He jumped on the sides of the pillars to the second floor. Arrows flew at him from the support beams. With his arms stretched forward he spun rapidly, blocking the arrows with his armguards and sword. He jumped through the opening above him on to the third floor. There were three poles each with a flat S- shaped tube going through them. They began to spin at high speeds, launching sprays of throwing knives and shurikens. He somersaulted and back flipped to catch a few of them and dodge more blades than you can count hairs on a man's head. He threw a few shurikens at the poles, cutting off the tubes and disabling their ability to throw. He picked up some of the throwing knives and shurikens. (the shurikens had three curved blades with a spike between each blade. The throwing knives are 6 inches.) out of nowhere two kama (12 in. stick with a curved knife sticking out of the side of the tip) flew at him. He jumped up and dodged the kama, and found himself looking at a samurai in shiny green armor. The samurai drew two more kama and lunged at Phoatu. Phoatu drew his sword out in front of him and the samurai went right into it.  
  
Phoatu: "WHAT THE??!!" the samurai landed on his feet. The sword had flicked back after touching it's armor. "your armor isn't made out of normal metal is it?"  
  
Emerald samurai: "Grunt!" he made a few 'lazy' slashes at Phoatu. He began to slash faster and faster until he landed a hit across Phoatu's chest. Phoatu gripped the long handle of the daikatana with both hands and furiously attacked the samurai, only for his attacks to bounce back off the samurai's armor. He continued at this until he found a soft spot: the upper limbs. The neck, upper arms, and thighs were unprotected. He went for a straight slash down to his arm, but with one kama he held the sword and stuck the other kama in phoatu's hip.  
  
Phoatu: "AARGH!!" he jumped back in pain and pulled out the kama. The samurai extended his arm and one of the kamas from the floor below flew to his hand. Phoatu pulled the kama so it's bade got out of his hip and did something unexpected. He jumped into the air and brought his sword point down to the samurai's head. The samurai used both kamas to block this. Phoatu left his sword between the kamas and grabbed the one that was in his him. He landed behind the samurai, put the kama next to the samurai's neck, twisted his hand so the blade was in front of the neck, and pulled back.  
  
Phoatu: "one down, five to go." He limped over to the glowing samurai. It began to shrink back into a small oval emerald. When he picked it up, it disintegrated and appeared on his forehead. New knowledge rushed through his mind.  
  
THINGS HE JUST LEARNED:  
  
by shouting "(name of gem) form" the gem appears on his forehead and he has the ability to summon the gem's elemental powers and weapons.  
  
only able to summon gem form when having defeated the gem's guardian.  
  
Only able to learn what element each gem has and what weapon the guardian wields after defeating the guardian and touches the gem.  
  
I'm just gonna tell you what I what. But mind you Phoatu still doesn't know of this so far. (except for the emerald bit.) if you don't know what the name of a weapon is: go to google and search in the image section for the weapon. I have checked and the names are spelled right.  
  
Amber: lightning/wind, thrown weapons  
Emerald: earth, kama  
  
Sapphire: water/ice, glaive  
Ruby: fire, sai  
  
Diamond: light, katana (of all kinds) Onyx: dark, bo-staff with  
concealed swords  
  
Phoatu: "good. Next stop: Mt. Everest." (guess which is the next one.)  
  
Titan's tower  
  
Raven is in her room, lying down, reading her spell book. *scratch* *scratch* she jumped. She went to open the door and saw a gray cat with green eyes on the other side. She picked up the cat and saw a letter on the collar. She closed the door and set the cat down to start reading the letter.  
  
Dear Raven:  
I draw closer to completing my quest. So far, I have the following: the Emerald of Earth, two cool kamas I can use when I summon the gem, your undamaged cloak, your daikatana, a hole in my hip, and a hole in my heart. I miss you all and I wish to finish my quest as soon as I can.  
  
P.S. I remembered how much you and Starfire gad looked at the cats in the petshop in SeaSide Mall. So I thought I'd return a favor and get you this cat. I know it may seem like I still have an eternity before I collect the remaining gems. But if that's what I must do to regain my powers, so be it. About that thing Blackfire said: I care more about my life. But don't get upset, you and the rest of the gang ARE my life.  
  
With love and care, Alex.  
  
============================================================================ ============================END?????  
  
So I can keep a promise to my older sister, about that "if you were to pick your life or your friends, I'd pick life cuz my friends are my life" she made that up. Ooh! AND THESE ARE TWO STORIES ONE OF WHICH I AM GOING TO CHOOSE FROM  
  
Phoatu's quest (continuation of the whole gem quest)  
  
OR  
  
A new friend A new a new threat A new.. Trip to Florida?? (skips the whole phoatu's quest thing and goes right to when it's over.)  
  
Feel free to say which one you prefer in your review. Please send those revies! 


End file.
